borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Karui Akimichi
Karui Akimichi (秋道カルイ, Akimichi Karui) is a kunoichi from Kumogakure, and a member of Team Samui. She would later marry Chōji Akimichi and emigrate to Konohagakure, thus becoming a member of the Akimichi clan. Personality Karui seems to have a somewhat comedic negative relationship with her teammate, Omoi. During their début, they argued over the possible reasons that they could have been called by the Raikage. She assumed that he wanted them to get him more protein shakes. However, the argument started with Omoi implying that she is flat-chested in comparison to their other teammate, Samui. Like the rest of her team, she highly respects Killer B and was unfaltering in her pursuit for revenge against Sasuke. Karui is also quite outspoken, stubborn, and impulsive, allowing her emotions to come out, as she angrily yelled at Team Kakashi for allowing the renegade Sasuke to run loose. She came to a violent point when she took out her rage on Naruto Uzumaki and beat him without hesitation, though Omoi later said she felt remorse for doing so. As a mother, Karui seems more laid-back when it comes to her daughter Chōchō's training, questioning if it was necessary for her to learn techniques in times of peace. Appearance Karui is a dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair and amber eyes. As noted by Omoi in Part II, she was flat-chested. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back. As an adult, Karui figure has a fuller figure and her hair has grown fairly longer. Her attire now consists of a long sleeveless dark dress held closed by a white obi. She also no longer wears her forehead protector, and sets her hair in a more neat, back-comb style. Karui changes her earrings to dangling earrings in the same colour. Abilities Karui can be considered a very skilled kunoichi, as she was trained by Killer B, and was personally summoned by the Raikage to gather information about her mentor's abductor. She has shown to have great teamwork skills, able to coordinate attacks with her partner Omoi without having to communicate with each other. In terms of fighting style, Karui relies mainly on kenjutsu, wielding a long katana in battle. She has demonstrated the use of the Cloud-Style Front Beheading technique, which is a simple frontal slash, but was effective in defeating several White Zetsu clones. New Era At some point Karui moved to Konoha where she married Chōji and together had a daughter named Chōchō. While she and the other parents help their children train to become the new Ino–Shika–Chō, Karui openly expressed her questioning of there even being the need to learn such techniques in such a peaceful time. Sarada Uchiha Arc Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring With graduation exams nearing for her daughter's class, Karui met with her family to eat out. While Chōchō began complaining again about how different she was from her parents, Karui took it in stride. Trivia * "Karui" (軽い) means "light" or "non-serious" in Japanese, as a contrast to Omoi's name. * Karui bears a slight resemblance to Yukai, another shinobi from Kumogakure. Quotes * (To Omoi) "Shut up! I don't want to hear your pessimism! This is our master we are talking about! This is Killer B! No one can beat him!" * (To Sakura) "What are you crying for? I'm the one who wants to cry! Your crying won't bring Yugito or Killer B back! If you got time to cry, then tell me what you know about Sasuke!" * (To Ino about training children) "We don't need to force them to learn combinations, don't we? I mean, nowadays it's not like it used to be anymore… Our kid isn't exactly this type…" * (To Chōchō on her comment about Chōji) "There's nothing wrong with him eating what he wants. People die when the time comes anyway. I think the proper question is why we're eating this sort of thing so early in the morning." Category:Characters Category:Female